Adenine's Books
Adenine's Books is a series of tasks in Xenoblade Chronicles 2 for the purpose of advancing Adenine's Affinity Chart. These tasks are also a prerequisite for her Blade quest Limits of Awareness. The tasks consist of obtaining the four Tomes of Morytha and performing the corresponding merc missions to decipher them. By completing the merc missions, the level of Adenine's "Extra-Ancient Wisdom" field skill will rise. These merc missions require Adenine as the leader. This is not a formal quest so it does not appear in the Quest Log. However, one's progress can be determined by checking Adenine's Affinity Chart, the Merc Group menu, and the Key Items in the party's inventory. Obtaining the Tomes of Morytha The Tomes must be obtained and deciphered in the following order: # Tome of Morytha #2 #* Unlock Adenine's level 2 Key Affinity Reward (100 Trust). #* Purchase the tome at Reedirait Bookstore in Argentum. #* Complete the merc mission Tome of Morytha Vol. 2. #* This unlocks Adenine's Extra-Ancient Wisdom level 2. # Tome of Morytha #4 #* Unlock Adenine's level 3 Key Affinity Reward (1,300 Trust). #* With Adenine in the party and over 30,000 G, talk to Pilopilo near Argentum's Central Exchange. Higher bids may be chosen, but 30 G is sufficient to win the auction. #* Complete the merc mission Tome of Morytha Vol. 4. #* This unlocks Adenine's Extra-Ancient Wisdom level 3. # Tome of Morytha #3 #* Unlock Adenine's level 4 Key Affinity Reward (3,800 Trust). #* Talk to Tevissa at Goldmouth Flight Deck, Argentum. #* Salvage at Umon's Shipyard in Gormott. #* Complete the merc mission Tome of Morytha Vol. 3. #* This unlocks Adenine's Extra-Ancient Wisdom level 4. # Tome of Morytha #1 #* Talk to Krezzi in Theosoir, Tantal, and trade items with an Excitement Quotient of 100. #* Complete the merc mission Tome of Morytha Vol. 1. #* This unlocks Adenine's level 5 Key Affinity Reward, and her Blade quest Limits of Awareness becomes available. Krezzi's List The following sets of items can be offered to Krezzi in exchange for Tome of Morytha #1. Only the Cute Fluffy Ears has an Excitement Quotient high enough to satisfy him. Any other items given to him are wasted. Dialogue Pilopilo |-| Signing Up for Auction = Pilopilo: Ladies and gentlepon, auction of today soon beginning! Pilopilo: Anyone who not yet register for auction, please sign up quick-quick! Pilopilo: All participating must bring minimum of 30,000G! This absolute rule! Pilopilo: Anyone not having enough golds not allowed to take part! Would not be able to win bidding anyway. Pilopilo: Looks like friends have enough gold. Now must decide group representative for bidding. Pilopilo: Many antique books in auction today, so suggest friends bring someone who like that kind of thing. Pilopilo: If friends not have someone who want to obtain books at any cost, really no point in taking part! Pilopilo: Meh-meh? Me spy budding bidder with shiny glint in eye. Pilopilo: Maybe today be very good auction! |-| Starting Auction = Adenine: What I'm looking out for in this auction is a Tome of Morytha. Adenine: Most of the tomes in the auction are written in Ancient Nopon, but there's a rumor a Morythan tome might show up! Adenine: With all the money you've brought, I bet I can win against anyone else foolish enough to bid for it! Adenine: Looks like it's about to begin. Adenine: Ooh, I'm getting a little nervous... Pilopilo: Next item is this Tome of Morytha! Pilopilo: Full of strange symbols nobody can read! Text completely useless! Pilopilo: Tome itself quite heavy though, so maybe useful as doorstop. Pilopilo: Start bidding at 1G! Well-Dressed Nopon: 2G! Tycoon Nopon: 3G! Magnate Nopon: 10G! Tycoon Nopon: Oohhhh! Adenine: I'm not a fan of Nopon auctions. They're always so lazily-paced. Adenine: Everyone's reluctant to raise the bid because they want to get things for as cheap as they possibly can. Adenine: But I want that tome no matter what! Adenine: You know how much we ought to bid, right? Let's finish this in one fell swoop! : How much should we bid? :: 30G! :: 3,000G! :: 30,000G! :: Don't bid |-| 30G! = Adenine: 30G! Magnate Nopon: Meh-meh?! Tycoon Nopon: Whoaaaa! Well-Dressed Nopon: Outrageous! Magnate Nopon: Hate to admit defeat, but 20G was limit for me... |-| 3,000G! = Adenine: 3,000G! Magnate Nopon: No way?! Tycoon Nopon: Whoaaaa! Well-Dressed Nopon: Such big leap up! Never see anything like it! Magnate Nopon: Me can not possibly compete with that. |-| 30,000G! = Adenine: 30,000G! Magnate Nopon: Meh-meh-meh-meeeehhhhhhh?! Tycoon Nopon: You sure not add zero by accident?! Well-Dressed Nopon: What kind of nincompoop pays 30,000 for doorstop?! Magnate Nopon: What so great about book nobody can read? Adenine: Heheh! Sounds like the words of a bunch of sore losers to me! |-| Don't bid = Adenine: Hey, c'mon... Really? Adenine: We've come this far, so you have to stay committed! |-| Ending Auction = Pilopilo: Going...going...gone! Tome of Morytha goes to high-bidding Blade over there! Adenine: Hahah! Thanks for that. This is just what I wanted! Adenine: I was impressed by your decision, by the way. Adenine: Personally, I thought we'd have to go up to about 100,000G to satisfy them. Adenine: Looks like you got us a real bargain! Tevissa |-| Adenine not in Active Party = Tevissa: How terrible... That precious tome... I must apologize to my client... Tevissa: Oh, hello there. Who are you? Are you acquainted with a Blade named Adenine, by any chance? Tevissa: There's something I need to tell her, so if you could bring her to me, I would be most grateful. |-| Adenine in Active Party = Tevissa: Ah, you must be Adenine. Adenine: That's right. Are you here to deliver the Tome of Morytha I ordered? Tevissa: No...actually, I was the Tome's previous owner. Adenine: Oh, really? What, you came to bring it to me personally? Tevissa: I'm so sorry... Tevissa: It seems...the Tome may have been lost in transit from Mor Ardain. Adenine: What? Tevissa: Well, not so much "lost" as...the entire vessel carrying the delivery may have been shipwrecked. Adenine: That's awful! Tevissa: Upon receiving your letter, I entrusted the Tome to a courier so that it might reach Argentum as quickly as possible. Adenine: But the courier ship got attacked by monsters and sank, or something? Tevissa: Precisely... Tevissa: You sounded so very enthusiastic in your letter, so I felt I had to apologize personally for this regrettable loss... Adenine: Hey, it's not your fault! It's the monsters or the courier who are to blame. Adenine: You are more gracious than I deserve. Tevissa: But will this not present a terrible obstacle to your research...? Adenine: Don't worry! I happen to be acquainted with a very accomplished salvager. Adenine: Do you know whereabouts it was the ship sank? Tevissa: I've heard it was around Umon's Shipyard in Gormott. Adenine: All right, then. If we know the location, that ought to be enough! Adenine: Thanks for letting us know, Tevissa! Tevissa: Oh, it's the least I could do. I'm just glad I was able to make up for your loss, if only a little. |-| Speaking Afterwards = Tevissa: The ship which was supposed to be delivering a Tome of Morytha was sunk in the waters near Gormott. Tevissa: You might be able to salvage it near Umon's Shipyard. There's no guarantee though. Krezzi |-| Intro = Krezzi: Me supposed to be giving Tome of Morytha to some strange Blade. Krezzi: Blade is friend of yours? Krezzi: Pleasure to meet you. Me name of Krezzi Temtem. Krezzi: People always tell me is strange name for Nopon, but me quite fond of its unusual flavor. Krezzi: Anyway, me sent letter to strange Blade, but have no intention of handing over Tome for free. Krezzi: Krezzi is greatest collector of unusual items in all Tantal. Only willing to trade for other rare and interesting item! Krezzi: When judging rare and unusual items, me always quantify exact numerical Excitement Quotient. Krezzi: This because Krezzi only desire items that make heart go pitter-pat and leap with excitement! Krezzi: So yes. Friends bring items with Excitement Quotient exceeding 100. Then we trade. |-| Talking Again = Krezzi: Friends bring items with Excitement Quotient exceeding 100 yet? Krezzi: Krezzi warn friends, me very connoisseur of unusual items. Not excite for just any old thing. |-| Wrong Item = Krezzi: Oh dear, oh dear. This no good at all. Krezzi: Friends must bring most very incredible item, likes of which Krezzi has never seen! |-| Right Item = Krezzi: O-oh my wings! How eccentric! Krezzi: Me has never seen such avant-garde combination! Such artistic innovation! Impact takes breath away! Krezzi: Whew... Heart of Krezzi went pitter-pat and loop-the-loop all right. Krezzi: Me go home right away, mount this next to fireplace, and call all friends round to admire! Krezzi: Here is promised item in exchange. One Tome of Morytha. Krezzi: Krezzi was going to collect all Tomes by self, but hear strange Blade already have three, so better to hand over. Krezzi: Hoping strange Blade have plenty of luck deciphering Tomes! Category:Adenine